


Epitaph

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an epitaph for the Righteous Man</p><p>- Dean Winchester character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph

here lies one beloved:  
(son, brother, sometimes father;  
leader, hero, and messiah)

who with weathered dirty hands,  
once placed the weight of others upon himself with naught a word  
and only a quiet, solemn acceptance;

see here, he who was labeled weapon,  
yet had the gift of nurturing, who shaped lives with those  
calloused hands and was quick to spare others from their own sorrows.

a prayer for him, that he may find his  
long deserved peace in this, his final death

and a last confession:  
that angels watched over him always,  
some with evil intent and one with love,  
who now carves this epitaph into the air with  
shaking voice and lights the match  
that steals the dust of the righteous man  
away from the world he saved.


End file.
